


暴风雨

by Vesper Linder (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Vesper%20Linder
Summary: 关于死亡的思考与暴风雨。





	暴风雨

**Author's Note:**

> 严格来说是贝多芬→莫扎特，老贝比较历史，扎特可能一定程度参考了德法扎，萨聚聚可能是莫扎特传那只(但是他没干什么坏事)
> 
> 但是为何感觉写成了车尔尼和老贝和萨莫的cp向，而且把车尔尼的心理年龄写大了很多……不过我还是比较坚持腼腆者早熟论，虽然人家当时是个小男孩 

1.车尔尼

他的面貌和车尔尼往常拜见的，远远交流过的音乐家不同:海顿和巴赫的画像古板，微微带着笑意，带着旧时代音乐家的怡然和安详，正如他们的作品完美演绎的巴洛克时代与古典交接之生机。车尔尼想象过无数次和大师第一次见面的样子，他在他面前演奏，获得他的赞赏，然后这才敢抬起头仔细端详那位大师的形象。年轻和腼腆的性格给他带来太多迟疑和畏缩，尽管他所中意的大师两年前才作了第一部交响曲。

他的眼神里有种肃漠的通透，车尔尼无法更加确切地描述这种感受。演奏者心中值当有由那音符绘制出的世界，车尔尼却到底在弹过经过句后分神瞥了他一眼，来自音乐家的第一直觉便让他感受到了那人平静外表下的愤怒，焦躁。车尔尼以为自己搞砸了，但他仍然以良好的素养完成了结尾。在他几乎已经低下头如同请求那个人的原谅时，十几秒后迟迟响起的掌声却差点把他吓到地上去。

“您前途光明，”贝多芬嘴角弯起来，眉头仍是那深重的弧度，“这里有J.S.巴赫的十二平均律，您以后每周四下午愿意准时来的话，或许可以提前完成练习。”

然后他在钢琴前坐下来，即兴弹上一段刚作的奏鸣曲片段，又弹了他几个月前所做的协奏曲。仿佛突然从修士变成了魔鬼，他恶狠狠地按着每个琴键，脚踏板咚咚作响几欲碎裂。对于车尔尼来说，这种粗狂豪放又极其散漫的演奏风格无疑第二次打击了他的自信心，几年前他跟随父亲师从胡梅尔大师与萨列里大师时，对方总是会叫他把拍子踩得极其精细。总是战战兢兢弹好每首曲子的车尔尼眼巴巴地察觉到，明明节奏仍在自己的身边，情绪却越飘越远，愈发有山雨欲来之势。随着音乐停下的只有他的理智，而非无意识间张大的嘴唇。

等到贝多芬的汗流进领子里，再次把注意力挪到他的新任学生身上时，他才意识到自己刚才的所作所为通常远远超过了一个普通少年所能承受的限度。他的表情微微放松了些，试图挤出一个和蔼的微笑。

“您没必要按我今天的演奏那么做，演出尚未开始，我们该按谱子就按谱子来。”

车尔尼点点头，终于舒展笑颜，那是他今日第一次发自真心的喜悦，他实际上很喜欢老师刚才的演奏。贝多芬不自在地望了左右，把车尔尼再次领到钢琴前面。

十岁的少年总有些天真的大胆，车尔尼散漫地敲着琴键，以往萨列里大师还在的时候，男孩的小动作总是免不了被打几次手的遭遇。贝多芬只是僵硬地移了移脖子，看了他几眼，什么也没说，车尔尼自己先不好意思了起来。

贝多芬像受了惊一样地开口:“只要不破坏钢琴，偶尔放个手也无所谓。”

车尔尼依然愧疚，他良好的教养为以后的人生都做好了准备，却总是阻挡不了青春时探索一切的冲动，“钢琴很重要，钢琴是一切音乐得以诉诸于感官的载体，我不该如此轻率地对待它。”

“钢琴永远也只是钢琴，没有天才的演奏家施展才华，那么它们永远只是死物，乐谱是始终是要重于乐器的，”他几次加重了“钢琴”这个词，寂静短暂地在房间中蔓延。贝多芬拿着刚演奏的那张谱子，又轻轻地补了几句，“你还年轻，手劲小，而且年轻的小花样没什么不好，那仅仅是个玩笑，不是侮辱。”

车尔尼投以崇拜的目光:“您的演奏已经说明一切，您便是我的目标。”

他的老师却只是微苦地望着他。

“我会尽我所能，但你无法成为我，你无法成为世界上任何一个'其他人'，我童年时被要求成为另一个人，最后仍然走上了一条截然不同的道路”

“谁?”男孩的好奇心已经被彻底地勾起来了，丝毫没有意识到他的直白是多么失礼。

而他的老师只是叹了口气，在他怀里厚重的巴赫，海顿，胡梅尔与克莱门蒂中，新加了一本发霉磨损的莫扎特曲集。

“我那时候比你现在还要大那么几岁，音乐是我的灵魂，也是我的负担，更是我的责任。那个人说我必将成惊世之才，我确信他在我身上看见了自身的影子，但他并不明白我父亲为了复制一个神童的童年到底在我身上夺走了什么。”

车尔尼把莫扎特端端正正放在最上面的位置，他的老师又迅速在顶端盖上一本克莱门蒂，然后又左右看了几眼，似乎是在扫视四周无形的精灵。多年以后，当车尔尼自己站在李斯特的钢琴前，试图寻找那一丝熟悉的支撑时，才隐约察觉到他老师的视线中似乎有一条通往另一个世界的路，通向那个被他的后半生以一种极其诡秘的态度回避的人。

“或许比起一位四处巡演的'大师'，你会比我更适合坐在这里教育学生。但无论以后你成为了什么，你首先只能是自己。”

一缕阳光冲破不甚厚重的帷幔，贝多芬到窗边把布收得更拢了些。车尔尼摩挲着明显下凹的琴键，摸到了木料上的划痕和牙齿印记。

 

2.不甚明晰的精灵

首先是克莱门蒂，他的老师永远这么说。

“我敬重他。”贝多芬如此形容这位素未谋面的大师，实际上他们也并非真正意义上毫无交集。车尔尼常常听里斯说起两位大师的矜持，“就在一个饭店里，最近的时候甚至隔不到两桌，老师在别处从来没那么殷勤地叫我多吃点，似乎世界只剩下了我和眼前的饭菜。克莱门蒂大师也带着他的学生，我不相信他们能完全无视对方如此明显的存在，可每次当我偷偷地瞟过去时，只有另一个学生和我无奈地面面相觑。”

“我记得那位大师，我还问过老师关于近二十年前维也纳那场精彩演奏比赛的事情，我问他更喜欢意大利人还是来自萨尔茨堡的天才。他告诉我那位天才过于古板，而他敬重克莱门蒂，他的练习曲是毫无争议的优美作品。”

但里斯就像见了鬼一样地看着他，仿佛眼前的同僚并非同门手足，而是一只见不得光的蝙蝠。车尔尼有些恼怒，“我又得到什么特殊待遇啦，这次你得先说清楚再欺负我不迟。”他还记得第一次提到琴键的事情时，同学们那股羡慕却求而不得的失落表情，他们说贝多芬以前从不让人如此随意地对待钢琴，尽管他本人屡次破例。

“这也不能怪你，你太温柔安静，估计老师也想不到那里去，我们几个私下谈过，都约定好了不要在老师面前谈莫扎特大师的事情。”里斯压低了声音。门外贝多芬正在接待一位想要投入门下的少女和其家人，稚嫩生疏的琴声一次次挑战着他们的神经。

“那里”是哪里?他想起那本发黄的莫扎特曲集和老师彷徨的眼神，想起了音符的骤雨，“老师的公开演奏从来都只弹奏自己的作品，唯二的两次破例都是为了那位早逝的天才。”

“的亡灵，”里斯接道，“老师还曾经在莫扎特大师那里上过课呢，可他现在对于克莱门蒂赞赏有加，却对莫扎特一言以蔽之，宛如弃置不提。”

“不提不代表他就不喜欢大师吧，”车尔尼还想辩解，门外一阵骚动，合上键盘，开门和关门的声音此起彼伏，“又失败了一个。”

“老师对女孩子的态度一向不错。她刚才至少漏弹了三个连续音符，这群门外汉还自以为资格挑剔。”里斯不屑地笑起来。

他们的老师未像想象中一样铁青着脸走进来，车尔尼甚至在那脸上看见了一丝如释重负的表情，或许他自己也没在意这不值一提的插曲。

他给他们提前放了假，但车尔尼却迟迟地拖着时间，缓慢地整理一张张乐谱，数着数着便发现真的少了一张莫扎特的《唐璜》序曲，平日贝多芬很少让他们练习歌剧改编习曲，那是他偷偷抄下来的谱子。他对莫扎特本人并无尊敬之外的异样好感，但那场对话改变了他对于这位大师束之高位的态度。

他始终不认为贝多芬厌恶莫扎特，尽管他渐渐了解到那个人或许曾经是他童年的噩梦:童年作为天才仿制品的艰辛，第二次才被接纳的屈辱——第一次贝多芬弹了不到一个乐章就被冷淡地忽视了。

在维也纳永远停滞的空气中，风言风语埋藏于大街小巷和各类沙龙里。贝多芬曾师从于莫扎特，尽管时间相对比其他的稳定的师生关系转瞬即逝。

从琴房到客厅，从客厅到琴房。车尔尼穿梭在熟悉的迷宫里，人流皆去的朴素小屋脱离了时光的掌控，一寸阳光从门外泻入。车尔尼眨眼睛，一个白色的影子从窗帘边闪了过去。

他回过神来，反复验证自己尚处于神智清醒的状态，因为他确信自己看见了光间的精灵，并下意识地感受到来自琴房的精神链接。这念头无由无据，连带着牵扯了他太多的心思，驱使着他的脚步不由自主地朝那个虚掩的房门走去。

老师就在里面，这念头让他羞愧起来，仿佛将要窥破不得了的秘密。

车尔尼感觉血从心口往脸上涌，魔鬼给他的脚步声下了屏障，给他的眼睛开了一道不属于尘世的光。他把视线挤进门缝，看见他的老师用牙齿抵着一根木条，眉心几乎挤在了一起，双目怒睁，发狠而扭曲的神情如狂躁病人。车尔尼心砰砰作响，那是他第一天见到过的老师，一旦确认四周完全没有干扰所在(这也是为何他第一次见老师弹奏时如此沮丧)，暴风雨一样的音符垂落在钢琴上。

他在砸钢琴，车尔尼听着那自由甚至略微错了节拍的高潮部分想，轻佻的唐璜变成了古罗马角斗士。他想起老师本人似乎也在唐璜中谱了一小段插曲，而贝多芬不喜欢唐璜是众人皆知的事实。

他觉得老师的起调过于厚重，但音乐有一千种解读方法，唐璜又是否能成蜕变为一个斗士?

但这是序曲，少年的唐璜天性活泼，喜欢和姑娘们缠在一起，他善良又越矩。在车尔尼自己的解读里，主人公和它的主要作曲者有一种全然的相似性。他的老师显然是在主观地倾泻情绪，他当然可以如此，这里只有他一个人和未得到允许的可憎的偷窥者，车尔尼已经忘记了为何身处此地。嘴唇发干，眼睛被窗帘遮不住的光芒晃花了眼，房间里没有点灯。

很快，一个慢板褪去了所有潮水。老师松开牙齿，木板滚落，他径直望着门口的方向。车尔尼感觉自己的秘密从逐渐透明的身体中泄露出来，美惠三女神躲在靠阴的角落望着他微笑，厄运的始作俑者正好奇地打量着下一个可能的祭品。

“进来吧，这是你抄的谱子。”

他嗫嚅地开了门，贝多芬略惊异地看着他，“是我擅自取了你的东西，该我道歉才是。”

“我不会在课间练习时间弹《唐璜》了。”

一定是他的心跳得像刚上岸的鱼，那个白影从老师的身后渐渐地清晰了起来，驱散了深处的阴霾，最亮处如白焰舞动。这房间里不止两个人，他仿佛能感受到愤怒化为热气蒸煮着琴房。

贝多芬颔首:“你也没在我这里练习过，今天见那位小姐之前发现你们几个还躲在阳台上偷闲，看见掉在地上的纸就随意捡了一篇。”

他又停顿了一下，白影也跟着停了下来，车尔尼已经竭力保持冷静的姿态。

“《唐璜》的曲子不错，但是选材太轻佻了。如果想在钢琴上有进一步的造诣，还得以克莱门蒂大师为主。”

屋内的空气冷了些，现在车尔尼已经无比确定，白影是真实存在的，正如耶稣基督曾受难显灵。贝多芬半生颠沛，最终却只是孤单一人，陪伴他的只有音乐的幽灵和喜怒无常的命运。

“是，”车尔尼应和着，实际上他也不知道自己究竟应和着什么，熟悉的画满标记的谱子回到了他的手上，渗黄的纸上有濡湿的深痕，或许是汗水？

3.无极之境  
他有一副欧里庇得斯悲剧英雄的面孔，眼睛里迸发的坚毅和粗野吓退了少女们的憧憬。莫舍勒斯说他笑起来带着一股可爱且鼓舞人的神情，但那笑容并不讨人喜欢。勒斯巴托看见他也要竭力不让自己也流下眼泪：那是一个不习惯于欢乐的人的笑。

车尔尼毕生为自己的老师而骄傲，尽管他们全时相处不过短短三年时间。这个已经惯于沉默的人在闲暇之余习惯用思想者的形态叼着烟斗坐在沙发上，餐厅的椅子上，他那聋子特有的尖锐叫声带来了数不清的不愉快，独处成为凄凉中最为安逸的选择。车尔尼还在那里时，尚且能看见他偶尔为一两缕落日展颜。后来他照旧给威格勒夫妇写信，那只是干涸沙漠中的一滴露水，一来人间的流言如此险恶，二来温柔的语句已经无法掩盖日渐消沉的心境。

他写乐谱，咬木棒到头疼欲裂的一刻，有一个白色的精灵将木棍轻轻取了出去，他放任自己沉入黑暗，这是精灵设下的花间迷阵。精灵是不会骗他的，他在此地久违地，无拘无束地走向音乐。

他在波恩，莱茵河的波涛依旧壮阔而汹涌，离去多年，他仍旧热泪盈眶地拥抱久违的童年，那里浓荫掩映，鲜花遍地。他的生父是个过于失败的范本，以至于他从此以后便以莱茵河为父亲。

那个精灵就箕踞在一簇玫瑰花旁边，手上团着云雾般的星光。他看上去比贝多芬所见过的最年轻的画像还要年轻，或许离成年还小几岁。贝多芬想起车尔尼偶然间在书房里撞见他十三岁时的画像，他说自己的恩师在如此年轻的时候就有一副圣人的面孔，他太恭维自己的老师，在贝多芬自己看来，那只是过早被压抑的童真在面部扭曲成了无奈。

这个人同样被父亲驱使着长大，但利奥波德•莫扎特始终还保留着一份少年时代的执着热情，他的生父从记忆的初刻起便是个失意的醉鬼，最该被生活所淘汰的败类。他和精灵完全不同:年幼者，过早的光辉和荣誉，温馨和睦的家庭，汇聚成白衣少年如此天真的面孔。他所见生前的莫扎特永远张扬着笑容，即使那时已经疾病缠身，负债累累。

“我知道您有太多想问的事情啦，比如，恩，我到底为什么会出现在这里而不是棺材；比如那天您给阿门达尔牧师写信时情绪过于激动，是谁把昏倒的您放在了床上；比如您为什么会来到这里——”

那个像连珠炮一样的小幽灵被扔了一头乐谱，错愕的神情中，稿纸背面的加百列与倒吊者同时倒映在左右眼。他随手抓起一张，“《安魂曲》，您是想第二次弄死我吗，”小精灵瘪嘴，眼神委屈得装下了莱茵河所有的柔波，“您知道那不是我一个人写完的，但即使来到了这里，死神的阴影照样一日日地震慑着我，是的我怕死神，我是个弱心肠的人啊！直到不知为何来到您的身边之后才发现死亡与命运一样，绝非全然无法逾越。”

那个斗士抖动他扭成虫的眉毛：“我怎样对抗死亡？我不过是个普通人罢了，除了音乐之外一无所有。”

“您有音乐，这还不够吗？音乐就是一切！您的生活比圣洁的主教大人们干净多了，他们在弥撒桌前手持圣经，身下却藏着一个女人！”他看见后辈的脸阴沉下来，像个做错事的稚子一样急求原谅，“您纯洁的爱是多么美妙啊！”

这话贝多芬却始料未及，他下意识地脸红，又责备唐璜的轻佻，但莫扎特眼神清澈如昔，他又开始转责自己的苛刻和杂念。他确实有太多的话要问他了，1800年他第一次感觉听力不胜昨日，寂静的世界还是绝望的虚无。他开始狂躁，破坏所能损失最小的一切（看吧，从这里开始讲他还是一个懦夫），直到有一天他用力敲打着琴键时，那白色的幽灵稳稳当当地止住他的双手。别的时候总有人说他活得像个清教徒，而他很清楚，萨麦尔就在心里从未远离。

“您都看见了，您看见了怎么还不明白呢？”他苦涩地坐下来，小音乐家的亡灵坐在他身边，眼睛里是他从未在任何生人眼中所见的祥和。

“您已经战胜了命运了，他把您变成一个聋子想加以嘲笑，然后您做出了足以让他羞愧一千年的作品——虽然我得额外说一句您对待钢琴演奏的态度实在是过于随便了，您的作曲比起萨列里大师好太多，可规规矩矩的弹琴还得向先人取经。”

“您竟然还会说萨列里老师的好话，”贝多芬故作惊叹，他承认在此地说出真心话比在现实生活中简单了许多，或许因为这是一个虚拟世界，而莫扎特在此地看起来甚至更像他的晚辈之故，“您走了之后不久，针对他的攻讦就慢慢流行了起来，他们说，您的死或多或少和他有关。”

莫扎特伸向他胸口袋的手停下了，眼中烂漫的水光也流露出犀利的锋刃。

“嗳，萨列里大师是个好人，但不是个欢乐的人。”年长的音乐家依旧擅长插科打诨，他的眼珠微微偏斜盯着光波，夕阳遮住了他的半边表情。

贝多芬觉得不忿完全在他的意料之内，他看着那个年轻人的时间远远比其本人想象得要多得多，他完全明白发生了什么，在他已经完全进入了天堂的金色大门并在云端徘徊之后，上帝所宠爱的阿玛迪乌斯仍旧获得了留在人间的特权。

“您或许想从我的嘴里证得大师的清白?那么我得遗憾地宣称，那可是安东尼奥自己的选择，生与死在呼吸未断绝之前难以抉择。爱情和憎恶在灵魂还有容器之时便是全部。我都看见啦，大师的……自残行为对您的影响很大，或许我还要为此负上一定责任。”

于是这天才便换了个姿势，双手撑地，右腿搭在弓起的左腿上翘着脚尖，手指轻轻一点。贝多芬宛如突然身处于风暴之间，岸上的芦苇变成了保持平衡的船桨。

“你的音符总是那么狂暴!”那个金发少年在旋涡急流的水声中大喊大叫，“天，当时papa来接我时，'莫扎特'小溪上面全部游着布谷鸟!”

“精彩又荒谬绝伦的想象!”他感觉沉寂了多少年的听觉和心活起来了，多少年，皱纹从眼角爬满全脸，眼神从坚毅明亮到浑浊灰暗，迷梦之间犹如回归玫瑰未逝之时，他能听见自己的音乐环绕响彻，“但我们待会儿得谈谈关于钢琴演奏态度的问题!”

这船的两边是人间受苦的幽灵，无论过去受苦的，还是仍在受苦的，相隔天堂地狱；

这船上的精灵与智者为之祈求的，无论过去迷惘的，还是今日彷徨的，遥不可及，咫尺天涯。

萨列里点起一盏灯，沾满鲜血的小刀放在永不公开的信件与乐谱上；

朱丽埃塔在灰暗的房间里，头靠在橱窗上，宛如流泪的圣母像。

那些受苦的仍旧在受苦，今日明日直到死亡将一直受苦；

那些领悟的悔恨的将仍旧受苦，今日明日直到死亡将一直受苦。

科洛雷多把维也纳居所的书房窗户打开，寒风灌满他的神职黑袍，枯萎的躯干又少了一层生命；

康斯坦泽的第二任丈夫仍为了糊口而勤恳地完成每一日的工作，玛丽•安托瓦内特又一次掉了脑袋。

受苦的仍在受苦，天使已回归本位；

胜利的智者必曾受苦，不受的苦比凡人多一百倍。

还没等到他触摸到远方的父母和学生，船速突然越来越快，他焦急地呼唤着莫扎特，对方却仍然保持着超脱事外的态度。画面开始变暗、稀少，金色的河变成了黑色，无垠的水平面变成两侧高不见顶的峡谷，所有的声音消失，莫扎特发着幽光的影子清灵又孤高，而当他转过头来以后，仍旧是那一副天真到不谙痛苦与死亡的天真。

“您的初恋小姐太可怜啦！”白衣的精灵轻声勾起几串回音，“但对于萨列里大师来说，这可是无法避免的命运，如果他一直肯保持少年时代的天性，他现在就该老老实实跟那些老头子一起躺床上看书去。”

这话听得贝多芬异常焦躁，萨列里老师的名誉受损了，因为他嫉妒着阿玛迪乌斯——谁?谁说过这句话?谁有证据证明那是真的?谁把这可憎的谣言传播远到遥远的东边?谁如此不惜同时毁灭两个人，在莫扎特已经死于社会的生存规则之下?

他的心中也着实产生了不愉快的惊人想法:那天才临死之前编造好了一切，因为活着的天才是与现实脱节的累赘，而死去的天才马上就会收回一切赞美。

请原谅他——这不是他的想法，因为在想到这里时，贝多芬发现同样的论断也要无可避免的推向自己了。将音乐视为摇钱树的父亲，羞辱他的公爵，那些无可避免的冰冷摩擦。他们用愚蠢的冷落逼死了莫扎特，那么同样能用可畏的言语逼走萨列里。那他呢?他能扼住命运的咽喉，他真的能吗？

“我绝不相信此事。”他皱眉咬牙道，眼前的精灵若有所思地弯起嘴角，从甲板上起身，黑夜骤逝，莱茵河的光景温暖如昔。

“您看，您不相信，这不就够了么？”

4.克莱门蒂  
约摸五六年之后，车尔尼在一个偶然的闲暇中听得了那次小小的历史性会面的详细场景。除却那令人遐想的“美人”以外，一些更为“微不足道”的细节，最终被他和极少的知情者缩进了历史的箱子里。

谁也找不到一个合适的开头，倘若有人能用意大利语清脆的发音道一声问候，事情也绝不会发展到如此尴尬的地步。在最终下定决心打破尴尬之前，谁也不会料想到开头是费加罗的咏叹调。

“或许我应该说一句bravo，但说真的，那位早逝的伟大艺术家听见自己的音乐在酒馆街角里为人传唱——”

“然后他会喜不自胜，再上来买上一瓶好酒，”在他对面坐了多年的痛苦的人开口了，“迟来的见面，克莱门蒂大师。”

意大利人只是咂舌，伸过手去，语言一旦达成一致，友谊便理所应当。他轻笑着，眼里挑衅般的滑稽和真诚的赞美相交映，“上一个我想为之深交的德国人是如此地不待见我，说我只是个只会炫技又学艺不精的疯子，以至于我都产生了心理阴影，还好您来打破了这一切。”

“您太自谦了，我一直要求自己的学生首先练习您的曲子，那无与伦比的技巧值得当下及以后所有的人铭记。尤其是八度震音，那是对以往钢琴技巧的突破——”

克莱门蒂略惊讶地一震，贝多芬下意识地往背后看一眼，等到他突然反应过来时。天哪，真是个精巧到无可奈何的玩笑。

“是我眼花让您受惊了，”钢琴家笑着解围，“或许上天都眷顾您，让白色的音乐精灵都隐藏在您的背后。”

不，上帝是公平的，他在心灵里尖叫着，上帝强行塞给他多少磨难，那真正被眷顾的也未必被眷顾，他只让精灵在世界上走了短短的三十五年。

“或许吧，也许只是因为他过于相信古典的法则，总觉得像您这样的创新就像是行走江湖的杂艺者的把戏。”

克莱门蒂当然原谅了他，比起他的学生来，贝多芬的调侃几乎只是他漫长的算计与花哨的点缀。他确信他看见了那个白色的，小小的发光的影子，粼粼的光斑似乎在张牙舞爪地向他示威。

那是车尔尼最后一次得知关于恩师与那被藏在坟墓的秘密，在那以后他的创作高峰俨然已经到来，自己的学生已经占据了他生活的重心。

但他总是情不自禁地想，假如玫瑰未曾凋落……

他虽然已经出师，被父亲带向世界各地巡演，却仍与贝多芬保持着联系，这几年老师的名气越来越大，连政治与诗歌的皇帝都知晓他的美名。他本人也是贝多芬最为忠诚的拥护者之一。他了解他老是的一切:比如他几乎严苛如清教徒一般的道德洁癖，比如他愈加破落的钢琴技巧。车尔尼自然不会告诉他，他现在弹琴就像在砸一口破铁锅一样，尽管他总是避免慢板，傲人的节奏和雄浑的力道却永远无法正确地呈现出来。车尔尼意识到老师坐在琴凳上老态龙钟，眼里是疲惫的衰颓，他开始愈加少地触摸钢琴。

但他拿起笔来的时候永远目光如炬，他的听力渐渐散逸，但脑中和眼里的音乐却更加顽强而生机勃勃地生长着。

5.死神与歌  
“我老了，听不见任何东西，只有颧骨把我自己的声音响彻在黑暗中，确认我还作为一个半只脚迈进坟墓的存在。我说我要扼住命运的咽喉，但并非事事如此。我与我的恩师一样老，我的年纪都付出给了音乐，有一天，上帝来抽走我的听觉时，我就明白我本来该遭受同样的命运。但我对他说还不能够，我祈求更多的时间，我怕与死神赛跑不过，但我没想到最终神将我指引到了这里。”

他抬头看着音乐家，白色的影子渐渐透明，在夜色的渲染下如一团温柔的雾，“您是上帝派来接引我的吗？”

莫扎特错愕地看着他:“你已经忘记现实的时间了？”

他想，你给出的信息怎么能推断出上帝给人们留下的印记?他与朱丽埃塔有多年不见了，萨列里自点蜡烛以来一向愁苦，只有康斯坦泽结婚的讯息让他大约判断出了最早的可能性。但他仍然摇了摇头，上帝爱子的玩笑常华丽而出乎意料，前几日莫扎特让他再一次梦见他第一次见车尔尼的场景。醒来之后他俨然已经忘记了准确的记忆。

一开始他勃然大怒，或许精灵只是死神的皮囊，把他带回值得回忆的再抹去仅剩下痛苦的。随后又不得不承认并非全然如此，他从来没见到过他的未婚妻，只有在不知虚幻与否的车尔尼面前克制着愤怒的力道传递着隐蔽的信息，一转眼又是年轻鲜活的莫扎特在课上瞧着他弹鸣奏曲的情景，一个戴眼镜的男孩远远瞟了他一眼，惊恐地逃走了——他有那么可怕吗——可怕，或许是的，莫扎特说他的手指太僵硬，但是他有他的特别的优点，他不是谁的复制品。

或许在此地完整的听觉安抚了他的心绪，他又迷茫又困惑:“你肯定修改了时间，我应该早不在了。”

那清明的眸子遗憾地看了他一眼，画面突然跳回了萨列里阴暗的卧室。年迈的前宫廷乐师仍在蜡烛前双手合十地忏悔着，穿着斗篷的黑衣人站在他背后。贝多芬一时哑语，他想冲过去，但基于自幼宗教的认识和文学的渲染让他难以开口。

他看着自己背后的莫扎特，莫扎特看着萨列里，萨列里背后的死神看着萨列里，莫扎特一袭白衣，死神漆黑可怖。

他发动自己的学生和助理调查了许久此事，却感觉一切又不如眼前真切而可信，四方静默如拉斐尔的油画。唯二的光源都照在了他自己的脸上。那个人不是来带走萨列里的，只是等他转身看向精灵的空隙，他恩师的额头上出现一个血红的叉。“那是梅菲斯特，”精灵在他耳边耳语，“他不过是从浮士德的梦中跑出来了。”

那是真的，渐渐聚拢的音符在耳边织成的旋律有些像安魂曲，安详中透着一丝优美的阴冷。这是歌德认为最适合浮士德之人所铺出的音乐，所以那是人间已经不曾拥有的。

“那么，老师也是你画出来的吗？”他吸一口冷气，句子里夹杂着几口幽蓝色的水蒸气。

“我倒是想做到，”精灵耸耸肩，弯弯的嘴角隐没在夜中，“不在你身边显灵时我经常走到这里来，但我其实不记得大师长什么样子啦。这位可怜的老萨列里对我来说太陌生了。”

“上帝保留了您的记忆，您却把他忘了，”贝多芬艰难地吞咽了一次，似是而非地点了点头，“那么我呢？您以这样的形式第一次出现在我身边的时候，您也把我忘记了吗？”

“那当然不，虽然活着的时候我对你的印象仅限于一个将要冲破云霄的天才。”

莫扎特从口袋里拿出一根燃烧的树枝，在那梅菲斯特的眼前示意，黑衣伴随着一阵蓝紫色鬼火消失。贝多芬疑心那只是炼金术师的把戏，莫扎特抓起他的肩膀，轻轻一跳把他带到了天花板上方，萨列里的灯火骤然熄灭了，那伛偻的身形仍然纹丝不动。

“但是你是个天才，所以上帝也让我回来陪伴着你——伟大的巴赫先生不愿意来，只有我习惯于在人间游荡。”

“您的任务是否只有我一个?”

“不止，后面几十年将是一片血雨，”精灵有些忧伤，但他又很快振奋起来，“至少有你作为参考标本，我相信我的送行并不会让他们感到痛苦……”

6.最后的致意及终曲  
萨列里的逝世几乎带来了一系列连锁反应，那位后半生都生活在暗淡灯光下的大师结束了沉寂于世间的幽幽之苦。

他用微小的辩解，半路阻滞的说辞捍卫自己最后的尊严。某种意义上来说，或许他根本没有对此进行辩解，车尔尼记得最后的几年里贝多芬反反复复地对此进行调查，为此甚至消沉了几个月的时间。

萨列里的头发全白了，他的学生如是，不到两年的时间里，那颗最伟大的星星也随着先辈的脚步而去，又过去了一年，星星的追随者也随之离开。

他感觉最后的阴影从此在世间温柔地散去。暴风雨最后一个浪花卷走了旧时的琐屑里，洗净的新世纪晨曦冉冉升起，浪漫的旋律和庄严中多姿的变奏继续在人世间游走着，前仆后继而来的春汛从维也纳、布拉格、巴黎和罗马的土地上喷涌而出，他彻底老了，无法走动，行将就木。给学生和为数不多的朋友们讲明白自己的遗愿，莫扎特一直陪伴在他的身边，清醒时作为一团模糊的白影，昏迷时作为清晰到一见便知虚假的形象。他从未有一刻离开过他，也不再如往日任性地若隐若现，贝多芬想着或许是他生命的力量日益衰颓，他平静地接受生命将逝的讯息，莫扎特则越显安宁，他还喜欢坐在钢琴前调音，抱怨病人过去过于粗鲁的力道把钢琴的音准折磨得一塌糊涂。

但，琴音在他手上就像流油的春雨一样和谐，这呆板密闭的房间里都吹来了田园的香气，他正闭着眼睛想着一个变奏曲，门外书籍掉落的声音将他从半灵异的世界中唤醒。

里斯还是车尔尼?或者莫谢莱斯?

不，是弗朗兹•舒伯特。

那青年颤抖着，抱歉您有客人，那晚辈先告辞了。

还没等他沙哑的嗓子挤出一句话，那苍白的小青年就溜走了。隔着未掩的窗帘他看着隔壁房间的精灵，对方和他对视一眼，明显有些呆滞。

精灵从墙面上穿过来:“你敢相信吗……我原以为这孩子时间还早……马上就要逝去的一切……本来我估计除了你之外就只有海顿爸爸和姐姐……”

“那为什么没有萨列里老师?”他仍没有放弃询问，这个问题对他来说至关重要，如果没有莫扎特的亲身说法，或许直到他逝去心中也要永远带着一根刺。

“我说了，我原以为那孩子时间还早，就和萨列里大师一样。我是精灵，不是死神。”

“有什么区别?”他咳嗽着，感觉呼吸进一步收紧，马上集中拜访的时间就要到了，届时所有的他的“仰慕者”都会蜂涌入这个狭小密闭的房间，然后他将在令人憎恶的临终遗言中带着众人的爱和眼泪离开。

“那孩子还会来的，我或许应该试图去申请一下，我认为那孩子应该由你带去。”

“您是说，我会变得和您一样?”他甚至要笑起来，“临终之前如此有意义的黑色玩笑。”

“那使死亡也变得从容起来，”莫扎特正色，“您也从来不畏惧死亡。”

“我是不畏惧死亡。”但我痛恨一切无法拿捏的遗憾所生的愤怒，只有音乐能把这一切狂暴的风雨搅拌起来，沉重地撼动着整个世界。

“等我从这具躯壳里出来以后，我们得首先在钢琴演奏姿势的问题上达成一致，然后去找到萨列里老师，然后我再去找那个年轻人。”

精灵倒吸一口气，以玩味的轻佻望着处于弥留之际的音乐家，眼珠光泽式微，周围的精神链接越来越强，渐渐地他能感觉到贝多芬的实体，后者也确切地找准了他的灵魂的方向。

他有些不自在地偏过头去:“或者把三件事情的时间顺序调过来，否则你永远不会有完成后两件事情的机会了。”

“死亡是无穷无尽的吗？”

“是。”

“那我们还可以争论上西西弗斯推动石头的时间，直到一个比我们更为高明的，令人心服口服的音乐家阻止这场愚蠢的争吵。”

“等一年后我就能把巴赫先生和父亲找来，”精灵不甘示弱，“现在，请您把遗言说完。”

车尔尼感受到那个青年全身的焦躁和绝望的弥漫，弗朗兹•舒伯特，他不止一次来到这里，正如他曾在萨列里大师那里寻找着一双同样充满了担忧的眼睛一般。但此刻来到这里的人无不如此，他看见老师的皮肤已经如死去一般苍白而皱。送行的学生和朋友们一一与他握手，舒伯特差点把眼泪留在他冰冷的手上，他颤抖着抚摸着这个年轻人，随后又无力地垂下了手。

舒伯特瞪大了眼睛，他看着床头的方向，车尔尼察觉到那个白影，但那神出鬼没的幽灵模糊得如同幻觉。他难以理解年轻人如此神楞的原因。

这短暂的插曲不过是死亡降临前惯有的轻微神迹，他们的老师突然瞪大了眼睛，眼睛里迸发出一种前所未有的光辉。有人惊喜地叫了起来，被知其所以然的学生们的眼神压制下来。贝多芬的眼睛开始慢慢地向上移动，车尔尼能发现那是白影所在的方向。

他们沉默地观看着一切，有几个人已经低泣出声，蓦地眼皮闭合，手腕松弛失去控制，白影从窗户一飞冲天，然后消失在他最后能察觉的感应中。


End file.
